My, narodzeni ze strachu
by Hibarii
Summary: Gdy przyjmowała nowe zlecenie, Tenten przez myśl nie przeszło, że będzie to jeden z najważniejszych punktów zwrotnych w całym jej życiu. Ale stało się. Przypadkiem wplątała się w całkiem niezłe bagno. Jak z tego wybrnie? Jak sobie poradzi z nieufnością nowych towarzyszy, a zwłaszcza jednego?
1. Chapter 1

Czerwona szminka przesunęła się po pełnych ustach. Potarła wargami o siebie i przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze. Poprawiła kosmyk blond włosów, a zielone oczy błysnęły zadowoleniem w obiciu. Przesunęła dłońmi po błękitnej sukience, układając ją lepiej i biorąc niedużą, wyszywaną cekinami torebkę, wyszła z łazienki. Torebka w jej dłoni była cięższa, niż powinna być, ale o tym nie wiedział nikt, prócz właścicielki. Żadna z osób, którą mijała i do której się uśmiechała, nie wiedziała nic o zawartości jej torebki. I dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

Przyjęła od kelnera wysoki kieliszek z musującym, zimnym szampanem i spokojnym krokiem kierowała się w pobliże bufetu.

Jej uśmiechy były promienne i zmysłowe, długie rzęsy pozwalały na rzucanie przeciągłych spojrzeń i odwracały uwagę od czujności i chłodnej analizy.

Biznesmeni, przedsiębiorcy, politycy.

Same szychy i grube ryby umilający sobie nudny bądź napięty czas pod przykrywką przyjęć charytatywnych. Tym razem było to przyjęcie nowo mianowanego burmistrza miasta, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że jak każde takie spotkanie to również gromadziło słodko-gorzką śmietankę towarzyską, o której zwykły szary człowiek nie miał nawet pojęcia.

Prawy polityk broniący zażarcie praw mniejszości i uciskanych, prowadzący na boku nielegalny handel bronią.

Poprawna, elegancka pani burmistrzowa, która gościła w swoim łóżku większą część dzisiejszych gości.

Uczciwy właściciel fabryki bawełny, dający zatrudnienie tysiącom ludzi i świetne warunki pracy. I nikt nie wie o jego udziale w przemytach narkotykowych za morze.

Kilku biznesmenów mających powiązanie mafijne, paru szpiegów zabawiających swoich wrogów, dwóch czy trzech jej kolegów po fachu…

Och, ta śmietanka była naprawdę słodko-gorzka.

Ale nikt z nich nie był jej celem. Nie dzisiaj.

- Ach, kochana, już myślałem, że nas opuściłaś! – odezwał się z ulgą i pretensją w głosie czterdziestopięcioletni właściciel kliniki plastycznej. Wysoki, nieco już otyły, łysiejący, co udawało mu się maskować rozlicznymi zabiegami.

Jej cel na dzisiaj.

- Ależ skąd, panie Tatsumi – zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. – Po prostu nieco zgłodniałam. – Wsunęła między usta koreczek i posłała mężczyźnie wiele mówiące spojrzenie. Ukryła uśmiech satysfakcji, gdy mężczyzna poluźnił krawat, a jego oczy rozbłysły źle krytym podnieceniem.

- Może się przewietrzymy? – spytał, oferując jej ramię.

- Chętnie. – Zmrużyła zmysłowo oczy, biorąc go pod rękę. Milczała, gdy wcale nie skierowali się w kierunku tarasu. Za dobrze znała te gierki.

Westchnęła przeciągle, gdy drzwi męskiej toalety zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a ona została przyparta do ściany.

Mimo wewnętrznej niechęci, wydała z siebie pomruk aprobaty, gdy usta mężczyzny dotknęły jej szyi, a dłonie przesunęły się po udach mnąc materiał długiej, wąskiej sukienki.

Oddała pocałunek i pozwoliła mu na chwilę naprawdę niezłego zapomnienia.

Ostatniego.

Zacisnęła oczy, gdy w pomieszczeniu rozległ się stłumiony huk wystrzału.

Wypuściła ciężko powietrze, gdy ciało mężczyzny ciężko się o nią oparło.

- Od kogo jesteś? – wyrzęził.

Odepchnęła go od siebie, nie chcąc pobrudzić się krwią. Zatoczył się, łapiąc za bok, który postrzeliła.

- Nie kazał przysyłać pozdrowień. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko, celując w jego serce i oddając strzał, a następny w wątrobę.

Schowała pistolet, poprawiła sukienkę i wyszła z łazienki.

Jej praca dobiegła końca, teraz musi tylko opuścić przyjęcie, zanim ktokolwiek zdąży pomyśleć, że kogoś brakuje.

Skinęła głową szatniarzowi i podążyła windą w dół na parking. Gdy tylko winda się rozsunęła, ściągnęła błyskawicznie wysokie buty i pobiegła czym prędzej do swojego samochodu. Rzuciła buty na siedzenie, a małą torebkę z pistoletem do drugiej, dużej torebki. Ściągnęła blond perukę i siatkę, pozwalając swoim włosom opaść na ramiona i plecy. Rozsunęła zamek sukienki i już chciała ją zdjąć, gdy czyjeś ramie złapało ją znienacka przez połowę ciała, blokując zaplatane w materiał sukienki ręce, a dłoń zatykała jej usta.

- Dla kogo pracujesz? – syknął jej do ucha pełen złości głos.

Mruknęła w jego rękę. Mężczyzna zdjął dłoń z jej twarzy.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – warknęła, starając się odwrócić i dowiedzieć się, kto nie dość, że ją zaatakował, to jeszcze najwyraźniej o wszystkim wiedział.

- Nie udawaj, kretynki – warknął, ściskając ją mocniej. – On był mój! Pytam, kto cię nasłał?

Pchnął ją na samochód. Uderzyła w niego ramieniem, poprawiając sukienkę. Chciała sięgnąć po pistolet, ale było już za późno.

- Opowiadaj – powiedział lodowato jej napastnik, celując w nią bronią.

- Czemu to cię tak ciekawi? – Zmrużyła oczy, przypatrując się mężczyźnie. Był wysoki, w idealnie skrojonym garniturze, a długie włosy luźno spływały na plecy. Musiał być jednym gościem i to naprawdę dziwne, że go nie zauważyła. A powinna, był na tyle przystojny, że żadna kobieta nie przeszłaby koło niego obojętnie.

Ale nie zauważyła go. Ba, nie znała go. Nie miała pojęcia, dla kogo mógłby pracować.

- To był mój cel, chce wiedzieć, kto jeszcze dał zlecenie na tego faceta – powiedział wolno i dobitnie, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. I pistoletu.

Nie miała czasu wymyślić jakiejś dobrej wymówki. Dźwięk policyjnych syren sprawiły, że napięła się cała niczym spłoszone zwierzę.

Jasna cholera…

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się czujnie, nie przestając w nią celować.

- Zostaw samochód – rozkazał, chowając pistolet.

- Ale…

- Zostaw i chodź. – Wbił w nią lodowate spojrzenie jasnych oczu.

Sięgnęła po torbę, wrzuciła do niej perukę, założyła buty i pobiegła za nim, zapinając sukienkę.

Wycie syren było coraz głośniejsze, chyba zajechali już pod wyjście. Nie miała pojęcia, jak on chciał ich z tego wyciągnąć. Ku jej zdumieniu podszedł do jednego z wejść dla personelu i wepchnął ją mało delikatnie do środka i pociągnął schodami w górę. Ciekawe skąd miał klucz… Wyszli w ciemnym zaułku prosto na lodowatą noc.

Policyjne syreny wyły jak szalone, a ona pierwszy raz od naprawdę dawna czuła pełznące w kierunku żołądka przerażenie. Nie zwykła polegać na innych. A jak ten gość jest policyjną wtyczką? A jak dostał zlecenia na nią? Szlag by to.

- Zakładaj.

Zamrugała i cofnęła się, gdy wylądowała na niej… marynarka? Ściągnęła ją z głowy i patrzyła, jak facet podchodzi do czarnego motocyklu.

Kurwa.

Wsunęła ręce w rękawy.

- Pospiesz się – powiedział zniecierpliwiony.

- Poczekaj chwilę! - Wyciągnęła pospiesznie szkła kontaktowe z oczu, a następnie rozdarła szwy wąskiej sukienki.

- No co? – warknęła, widząc jego spojrzenie na swoich nogach.

Usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

- Nic. Wsiadaj. – Kiwnął głową na miejsce za sobą.

Zawahała się. Nie powinna mu ufać. Nie powinna ufać nikomu, tego nauczyło ją długie życie na ulicy, a potem jako płatnej zabójczyni.

- Aż tak chcesz dać się złapać? – Zmrużył oczy, które były chłodne i nieprzeniknione.

Ignorując złe przeczucia, siadła za nim, obejmując go mocno w pasie.

- Jak chcesz ich ominąć? – spytała, tuż przed tym, zanim zagłuszył ją ryk silnika.

Chyba parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie zamierzam.

Jasna cholera…

Motocykl wyskoczył z zaułka tak gwałtownie, że wątpiła, by ktokolwiek był w stanie rozeznać się w tym, co się dzieje. Zanim policja ruszyła za nimi, oni byli daleko w przodzie.


	2. Chapter 2

- Pacjent zmarł w wyniku trzech ran postrzałowych w ważne organy - serce i wątroba. Mimo działań personelu medycznego nie udało się go uratować, obrażenie były zbyt poważne i rozległe. Zgon nastąpił zanim karetka zdążyła dojechać.

- Dziękuje, pani Haruno. – Starszy, siwy mężczyzna, uśmiechnął się nieco smutno dzielnie walcząc z mdłościami.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco, ostatni raz sprawdzając puls denata, po czym wsunęła ciało do chłodni. Zdjęła rękawiczki i wrzuciła je do mijanego kosza, po czym wyszorowała ręce.

- Przykro mi z powodu straty wspólnika. Może przejdziemy gdzieś indziej. Polecam kawę z naszego bufetu. Przyda się panu, zanim wygłosi pan oficjalne oświadczenie w mediach.

- Tak, ma pani rację, bardzo dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się i dotknął jej ramienia.

- Drugie piętro, panie Kasai. – Kiwnęła głową na pożegnanie, patrząc ja mężczyzna odchodzi i znika w windzie.

Uśmiech na ustach kobiety zniknął. Pospieszyła do swojego gabinetu i złapała za telefon.

.

* * *

.

- _Policja milczy na temat tego, jakie były przyczyny śmierci Sao Tatsumiego _– poinformowała reporterka lokalnych wiadomości._ - Z naszych źródeł jednak wiemy, że nie była to śmierć naturalna, a zgon nastąpił w wyniku ran postrzałowych. Kto za tym stoi? Tego nikt nie wie i nie chce zdradzić. Czekamy teraz na oficjalne oświadczenie osób z najbliższego otoczenia Sao Tatsumiego…_

- Nawalił? – spytał siedzący na kanapie mężczyzna, obracając na palcu pistolet.

- Hyuuga? Nie bredź, Inuzuka – prychnął siedzący na oparciu ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, który od dłuższego czasu z napięciem wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora. Co ten cholerny Smok wyprawiał, do licha?

- To jak to wytłumaczysz, Uchiha? – prychnął zaczepnie Kiba, wskazując na telewizor. – Spieprzył sprawę. Miało być po ciuchu, jak zawsze, a wyszło jedno wielkie gówno. Jeszcze tego brakuje by ktoś się nami zainteresował.

- Zamknij mordę – warknął Sasuke.

- Obaj się przymknijcie – westchnął zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna w kucyku. – Nie wiemy, co zaszło, może to nie jest wcale wina Smoka.

- A czyja? – prychnął stojący w cieniu Sai. – Miał tylko załatwić tego dupka, a nie robić pieprzony pogrzeb z fajerwerkami.

- W tej robocie nigdy nic nie wiadomo – zaczął coraz bardziej zirytowany Nara. – Musimy na niego poczekać i wtedy…

- Za późno, bałagan już jest – parsknął Kiba, odchylając głowę na oparcie.

- Morda. – Sasuke kopnął go mocno w nogę.

- Uchiha!

- Zamknijcie się… - złowieszcze warknięcie spod okna sprawiło, że wszyscy w pokoju umilkli. Jarzące się w mroku czerwienią oczy zgasły.

Siedząca przy biurku kobieta zerknęła za siebie na stojącego tam blondwłosego mężczyznę. Jej przyszłego następcę. Który wyraźnie nie miał nastroju.

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

- Słucham?

- _Tu Haruno_ – rozległo się ze słuchawki.

Tsunade nacisnęła guzik głośnomówiący i odłożyła komórkę na blat.

- Mów – poleciła.

- _To nie był Smok _- poinformowała Sakura.

- Co ty pieprzysz? – warknął zirytowany Sasuke.

- _Miło cię słyszeć, kochanie_ – odezwała się ironicznie. – _To nie robota Smoka. Nie nasza broń i nie nasze metody._

- A wiesz to, bo…? – spytał Kiba.

- _Bo jestem patologiem, pierwotniaku_ – warknęła Sakura, a Sasuke uśmiechnął się z wyjątkowym zadowoleniem. – _Przymknij się, Inuzuka. Przysłali go do nas, ale już nie żył. Tak jak powiedziałam, to nie była robota Smoka, ktoś inny musiał mu wejść w paradę i nie poszło zgodnie z naszymi planami. Choć, no cóż, facet nie żyje._

- Dziękujemy, Sakura, odezwę się potem do ciebie – mruknęła Tsunade, pocierając skroń. Kobieta pożegnała się i rozłączyła.

- Szlag, to przypadek? – zastanowił się Shikamaru, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Czy ktoś celowo ładuje nam się w paradę?

- Albo robi to samo, co my – zasugerowała Tsunade.

- Cicho, ktoś idzie – odezwał się pod drzwi Sai.

.

* * *

.

Motocykl wjechał do podziemnego parkingu starego, opuszczonego biurowca. Mijała go wiele razy, ale nigdy nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Ale trudno, żeby zwracała uwagę na każdy opuszczony budynek w tej okolicy, a takich nie brakowało w przemysłowej części miasta.

Towarzyszący jej mężczyzna nie wyglądał na pomniejszego przestępcę, tak samo jak zaparkowane samochody, które mijali nie wyglądały na własność drobnych rzezimieszków.

Przełknęła ciężko ślinę czując, że chyba wpakowała się prosto w gniazdo żmij.

Gdy mężczyzna zatrzymał pojazd, zsunęła się z siedzenia. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, silna dłoń zacisnęła się boleśnie na jej nadgarstku.

- Jak się nazywasz? – Zimny, opanowany ton sprawił, że siatka dreszczy przebiegła jej przez kręgosłup. Nie była kimś, kto panikował, czy się bał. Była zabójcą na zlecenie od piętnastego roku życia i już dawno przestałą się przejmować ludzkimi odruchami strachu. Ale zawsze działała solo, zawsze była tylko ona, przeciwnik i niezawodna broń. Teraz pistolet spoczywał w torebce, drapieżnik trzymał na niej łapę jak na zwierzynie, a ona była na jego terytorium. Gorzej być nie mogło.

- Mów – powiedział wolno, nie spuszczając z niej lodowatego, czujnego spojrzenia, a palce zacisnęły się mocniej na jej ręce.

- Asami – wyrzuciła z siebie, zaciskając zęby w wyrazie złości.

Mężczyzna patrzyła na nią uważnie i nieruchomo, a po chwili jego usta wygiął uśmiech.

- Nie kłam – zamruczał z kpiną. – Chyba że chcesz szybko opuścić ten świat. Mów.

- Tenten – warknęła.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

- Tenten Mitsashi. Możesz, do cholery, mnie puścić? – Szarpnęła ręką.

- Jeden nieostrożny ruch i cię zabiję, pamiętaj – ostrzegł spokojnym, niezwykle niebezpiecznie brzmiącym głosem. – Pistolet. – Wyciągnął rękę.

- Słucham?

- Oddaj pistolet – powtórzył cierpliwie.

Z cichym warknięciem podała mu torebkę. Mężczyzna puścił jej nadgarstek. Masując rękę, przyglądała się, jak wyciąga z torebki oba jej pistolety i nóż sprężynowy.

- Nie za dużo zabawek jak na jedną kobietę? – Z ironicznym uśmiechem podał jej torebkę.

Nie odpowiedziała nic, mierząc go pełnym złości wzrokiem.

- Chodź, nie mamy czasu. – Złapał ją za ramię i poprowadził w kierunku schodów. Miała ochotę wyrwać mu się, ale wolała go niepotrzebnie nie prowokować. Trzeba pamiętać, że jest nie na swoim terenie, a do tego pozbawiona broni. Nie wolno zaprzepaścić szans na wyjście z tego z życiem.

- Nie odzywaj się, dopóki nie dostaniesz jasnego polecenia – nakazał, gdy szli wzdłuż ciemnego korytarza.

- Rządzisz się jak pieprzony monarcha – warknęła.

- Jeżeli chcesz żyć, radzę nie ignorować tego ostrzeżenia – zamruczał niebezpiecznie blisko jej ucha. – Pamiętaj, ani słowa – powtórzył z naciskiem, mocniej ściskając jej ramię.

Otworzył obdrapane drzwi i wprowadził ją do mrocznego pokoju. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła, że w pomieszczeniu, oświetlonym jedną kiepską stojącą lampą, znajduje się kilka osób.

- Spieprzyłeś – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, odchylający w tył głowę.

- Co to, do cholery, miało być? – warknął w tym samym czasie drugi, siedzący obok na oparciu.

- Witaj w domu, Hyuuga. – Tenten wzdrygnęła się słysząc tuż obok obłudnie miły głos. Szlag, nawet nie zauważyła, że koło niej opiera się kolejny facet!

- Nie spieprzyłem – powiedział wolno i dobitnie jej towarzysz, posyłając mężczyznom twarde spojrzenia.

- To powiesz nam, co znaczą te fajerwerki? – Kiba uśmiechnął się kpiąco, wskazując telewizor.

Tenten i Hyuuga spojrzeli na telewizor, gdzie leciały właśnie wiadomości, pokazujące zdarzenia sprzed godziny, w których brali udział.

- Kurwa – zaklęła z uczuciem Tenten. Tak mało brakowało…

- Trafne stwierdzenie, złotko – przyznał stojący obok niej facet. – Kto to jest, Hyuuga i co ona tu robi? – zwrócił się do Nejiego.

- Dostała na niego zlecenie – wyjaśnił, zerkając na nią przelotnie.

- Jak to dostała zlecenie? – zawarczał Sasuke.

- Czemu pytasz mnie? – spytał z wyraźnie pobrzmiewającą w głosie złością, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie. – Tego właśnie chce się dowiedzieć – zwrócił się w kierunku siedzącej przy biurku blondynki. – Wysłaliście mnie na tę akcje i kazaliście go sprzątnąć, do cholery i macie teraz do mnie pretensje, że tam był też drugi zabójca?

- Uspokój się, Neji – mruknęła ostrzegawczo Tsunade. – My też nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. Dla kogo ona pracuje?

- Skąd ja mam wiedzieć, sami się tego dowiadujcie – prychnął z irytacją.

Wszyscy umilkli, gdy rozległo się pukanie. Drzwi otworzyły się.

- Dobry wieczór – przywitała się uprzejmie kobieta, rozpinając czarny płaszczyk.

Tenten wzdrygnęła się.

Oczy przybyszki były ironiczne i pewne siebie. Długie kręcone włosy spływały po plecach, a poruszała się znacznie lepiej niż modelki na wybiegu. W sposób, który burzył męskie zmysły i prowokował do zazdrości kobiety. Tenten była pewna, że nie ma w tym pokoju mężczyzny, który nie patrzył na jej nogi w wysokich, czerwonych szpilkach. Kobieta podeszła do biurka i usiadła na nim wdzięcznie. Krwistoczerwona sukienka, którą miała na sobie, była krótka i opięta jak druga skóra. Popatrzyła po zebranych nieco prowokującym wzrokiem, a jej usta nie przestawały się uśmiechać. Tak, Chikara Okami była cholernie niebezpieczna.

Kobieta oparła się na dłoni, zakładając nogę na nogę.

- Gaara jest bardzo niezadowolony – powiedziała mruczącym, zmysłowym głosem.

- To nie nasza robota – odezwała się Tsunade, opierając wygodniej w fotelu.

- Tak? A czyja? – W oczach Chikary pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. – O ile pamiętam, Gaara został poinformowany, że to wy się tym zajmiecie.

- Zamierzaliśmy. – Wtrącił Shikamaru, przenosząc spojrzenie z jej nóg na twarz. – Ktoś nas ubiegł.

- Kto? – spytała miłym, wręcz beztroskim tonem. Pozornie. Bardzo pozornie.

Podążyła za spojrzeniami zebranych i wbiła w Tenten jasne oczy. Takie spojrzenie mogłaby mieć królowa śniegu - zachęcające, mamiące. I lodowato niebezpieczne.

- Dla kogo pracuje? – zapytała, machając stopą, nie spuszczając z Tenten uważnego spojrzenia.

- Nie wiemy – chrząknęła Tsunade.

- Nie chce mówić? – zacmokała, przechylając głowę.

Tenten przełknęła ciężko ślinę. Było coraz gorzej, cholera, że też się władowała w takie gówno. Zamrugała, gdy widok zasłoniły jej plecy Hyuugi.

- Zamierzaliśmy się tym zająć – powiedział chłodno, mierząc się z pewnym siebie spojrzeniem Chikary.

- Smok, miło cię widzieć – posłała mu figlarny uśmiech. – Jak nie chce mówić, może trzeba ją zmusić? Albo zabić? – zasugerowała unosząc idealnie wyprofilowaną brew.

- Pewnie chętnie byś to zrobiła, co? – odezwał się ironicznie Sasuke taksując ją bezczelnym spojrzeniem.

- Tygrys – zaśmiała się cicho, patrząc na niego kokieteryjnie. – Oczywiście, lubimy to, prawda? – Uniosła kącik ust.

- Chikara – odezwał się mężczyzna siedzący na parapecie. – Przekaż Gaarze, że się z nim skontaktuje.

Chikara przez chwilę patrzyła w czerwone oczy, po czym gładko zsunęła się z biurka i wolnym, kołyszącym krokiem podążyła do wyjścia.

Posłała Tenten nieprzeniknione, ale zabarwione rozbawieniem spojrzenie. Jej usta wygięły się w uśmieszku. Mrugnęła zalotnie do Hyuugi, który ponownie stanął między nimi z kamienną twarzą i opuściła pokój. W pomieszczeniu rozległo się zbiorowe odetchnięcie.

- Ta kobieta to diabeł – mruknął Kiba, zsuwając się niżej po kanapie.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy przyjmowała zlecenie na Sao Tatsumiego, Tenten przez myśl nie przeszło, że będzie to jeden z najważniejszych punktów zwrotnych w całym jej życiu dotychczasowym i tym przyszłym. Nawet gdyby jej to ktoś powiedział wcześniej, raczej by nie uwierzyła i zignorowała taką czczą gadaninę. Tenten dobrze wiedziała, że jej życie nie obfituje w zaskakujące zwroty akcji niczym w powieściach. Uliczne życie dzieciaka ze slumsów pozbawiło ją wszelkich takich złudzeń. Od małego musiała walczyć o to, żeby przetrwać w tym gównianym świecie i jeżeli jakieś zmiany miały miejsce, to tylko i wyłącznie z powodu niej samej i w pełni przez nią kontrolowane. Jak opuszczenie matki ćpunki w wieku jedenastu lat czy zabicie pierwszego człowieka w wieku dwunastu. Ciężko jest wybrać między bezwolnym poddaniem się gwałtowi a samoobroną. A raczej wcale nie tak ciężko.

Zbyt łatwo.

Pech chciał, że napastnik nie przeżył. Wtedy też spotkała jednego z pierwszych swoich nauczycieli, który nauczył jej podstawowej samoobrony. Nie wiedziała kim był i co robił wtedy w tym zaułku, ale przez kilka dni udzielał jej chyba najważniejszych lekcji przetrwania w tym gównie i to dzięki niemu przeżyła. A on zniknął i nigdy więcej go nie spotkała. Potem było wielu innych, którzy uczyli jej fachu i albo to ona ich opuszczała, albo sami znikali po zleceniach, których nigdy nie udało im się wykonać. Nie będąc nawet dorosłą, miała arsenał broni większy, niż na pomniejszej komendzie policyjnej. Miała też pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna własne pieniądze. Nie miała co liczyć na luksusowe życie, będąc niepełnoletnią gówniarą w każdym razie. Ale pozwoliło jej to zaszyć się w jakiejś wcale nie najgorszej norze, gdzie nikt jej nie niepokoił, dopóki płaciła pieniądze za wynajem. A płaciła bardzo hojnie.

Cokolwiek się jednak działo, zawsze miała kontrolę, to ona trzymała ten cholerny spust.

Teraz z kolei czuła się jak zamknięte w klatce dzikie zwierzę ogłupiałe z nagłej niewoli. W dodatku siedziała w potarganej sukience, bez broni i jedyną jej osłoną była marynarka, która nawet nie należała do niej. Nie miała szans uciec z tego pokoju, w pobliżu drzwi spacerował Neji Hyuuga, skurwiel, przez którego się tu znalazła, tuż obok niej siedział Uchiha, przypatrujący się jej z uwagą, a od jedynego okna w tej dziurze oddzielała ją siedząca przy biurku blondynka. I ten ktoś, kto siedział w cieniu na parapecie i wywoływał w niej niezidentyfikowany niepokój.

- Jak się nazywasz? – spytała spokojnie Tsunade.

To więcej niż pewne, że każde z nich ma broń.

- Mitsashi Tenten. – Odetchnęła, gdy jej głos nie zadrżał.

- Kto cię wynajął?

Milczała.

Blondynka westchnęła.

- Do jakiej organizacji należysz? – Oparła twarz na dłoni przypatrując się jej z uwagą.

- Nie należę do żadnej organizacji – powiedziała z naciskiem.

- Współpracujesz z policją?

- To chyba jasne, że nie – zaśmiała się ironicznie.

- Kto cię szkolił?

Tenten parsknęła, wywracając oczami.

- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Nie poznałam żadnego nazwiska.

- Kpisz sobie? – spytał lodowatym, opanowanym głosem Hyuuga.

- To byli zabójcy na zlecenie. – Spojrzała na niego ze złością. – Myślisz, że rzucali danymi osobowymi na prawo o lewo?

- Rozumiemy. – Tsunade machnęła dłonią. – Musisz nam powiedzieć, kto dał ci zlecenie. To jest dla nas najważniejsze, nie każ nam cię zabijać.

Tenten milczała.

Siedzący koło niej mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem.

- Honorowa, stara szkoła – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Już takich nie szkolą. Te szczyle dzisiaj sprzedadzą wszystkie nazwiska za kilka marnych papierków. – Jego twarz wykrzywił niesmak.

- Chcę ją.

Tenten wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie. Postać zsunęła się z parapetu i wyszła z cienia.

- Wcielimy ją do nas – powiedział spokojnie, jakby mówił o popołudniowej herbatce, a Tenten przeżyła wstrząs. Patrzyły na nią wesołe, intensywnie niebieskie oczy. Uśmiech, który jej posłał mężczyzna był naprawdę ładny, ale ona była przerażona. Nie tego się spodziewała. Mimo że jego oczy nieco spochmurniały na jej reakcję, nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Półdługie jasne włosy muskały smukłe, opalone policzki i czoło.

- Słucham? – Chłodny, uprzejmy głos Hyuugi sprowadził ją na ziemię. Uchiha wywrócił oczami.

Blondyn spojrzał z lisim uśmiechem na Nejiego.

- Chcę ją mieć u nas. Nadaje się, pomoże nam. – Jego wzrok przeniósł się z powrotem na Tenten i uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

Hyuuga zacisnął usta w wyrazie dezaprobaty i to Sasuke powiedział to, o czym myśleli.

- Skąd pewność, że nas nie zdradzi? Nie wiadomo, od kogo jest, nie możemy ufać każdej osobie wziętej z ulicy, do cholery. – Jego głos był pełen zniecierpliwienia i irytacji.

- To wolny strzelec – wyjaśnił.

- A wiesz to, bo…? – Sasuke uniósł kpiąco brew.

- Bo wiem – wyszczerzył się. – Sakura by nas poinformowała, gdyby pochodziła z jakiejś grupy. Znamy metody większości z tych, które są na tym terenie, a Sakura nie powiedziała nic, nikogo nie zasugerowała, ona jest wolnym strzelcem. – Uważne spojrzenie spoczęło na Tenten. Wiedziała, czego chcą te ładne, jasne oczy, czego potrzebują, żeby ona mogła przeżyć. Jej wybór, tylko i wyłącznie jej wybór, tak mówiły.

- Orochimaru – powiedziała. – Orochimaru dał zlecenie na tego faceta.

Zmiana w pokoju była błyskawiczna. Zaległa cisza była ciężka i pełna napięcia. Wyłapała kilka szybkich spojrzeń między osobami w tym pokoju, jednak żadne z nich nic nie powiedziało.

- Tak myślałem – westchnął blondyn, przymykając oczy w wyrazie znużenia.

- Tak myślałeś? – warknął Uchiha.

- Ino trafiła na podobną sytuacje.

- Grizzly spieprzyła sprawę? – Uniósł brew.

- Nie, zabiła i cel i przeszkodę. Zleceniodawcą był Orochimaru.

- Czemu nic nam nie powiedziałeś? – spytała z pretensją Tsunade.

- Chciałem poczekać na informację od Smoka.

Hyuuga uśmiechnął się kwaśno do mężczyzny.

- Trzeba było mnie chociaż słowem uprzedzić.

- Już wyruszyłeś, zresztą nie ważne. – Machnął ręką. – Zajmiemy się tym jutro, przed południem Ino powinna wrócić. Sasuke, zabierz ją do Sakury.

W pokoju ponownie zapadła cisza, a była ona gęsta jak smoła.

- Co proszę? – Sasuke uśmiechnął się obłudnie spokojnym uśmiechem.

- Zabierz ją do Sakury – powtórzył, patrząc nieruchomo na Uchihę. – Zostaniesz tam z nimi. Dzisiaj jeszcze nie może tutaj zostać.

Przez chwilę mężczyźni mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Oczy Sasuke były na wpółprzymknięte, a na jego ustach błąkał się niebezpieczny uśmiech. Z kolei blondyn tchnął niewzruszonym spokojem, a kąciki jego ust były delikatnie uniesione.

- W porządku – odezwał się Sasuke przeciągając sylaby. Wstał miękko z kanapy i zwrócił się do Tenten z bardzo miłym, bardzo groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Ten facet… Tenten przełknęła ślinę.

- Chodźmy, kochanie, już późno – wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń, najwyraźniej wyśmienicie bawiąc się jej napiętymi nerwami, co wyraźnie mówiły jego oczy. Ciemne, nieprzeniknione, pełne rozbawionego sadyzmu oczy.

.

* * *

.

Tenten milczała. Miała ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą, a z drugiej strony niezmiennie czuła zagrożenie. No ale co się w ogóle dziwi, skoro podróżuje nocą w samochodzie, z obcą osobą, na którą inni mówią tygrys i która w pełni zasługiwała na taki przydomek? Mimo wszystko czuła się bezpieczniej ze świadomością, że w trzymanej na kolanach torbie, na której zaciskała dłonie, spoczywa pistolet. Przypuszczała, że to marna obrona, gdyby jednak okazało się, że wszystko, co mówili to jedno wielkie kłamstwo i po prostu zamierzają ją zabić. Ale będzie mogła się bronić.

W razie czego.

Poruszyła się niespokojnie, a Sasuke zerknął na nią przelotnie. Dobrze, że pozbyła się wreszcie tej potarganej kiecki i tej cholernej marynarki. Pozwolono jej chociaż zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy z mieszkania, aczkolwiek w ogóle nie uśmiechało jej się to, że Uchiha jej towarzyszył. Nikt, kompletnie nikt nie wiedział, gdzie mieszka, a w związku z tym miała pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. A teraz, no cóż, jest poniekąd zdana na łaskę bądź nie łaskę tych ludzi.

- Jak długo? – Prawie podskoczyła, gdy jej towarzysz postanowił przerwać ciszę między nimi. Dobrze, że w radiu grał cicho, ale energicznie rock, bo chyba by wyskoczyła z tego samochodu z powodu paranoi.

- Co? – mruknęła, nieco mocniej zaciskając palce na torebce.

- Jak długo polujesz na ludzkie mięso? – Spojrzał na nią z ironicznie uniesioną brwią.

Zacisnęła zęby, lecz po chwili rozluźniła się. On w końcu też nie jest aniołem.

- To zależy.

- Zależy? Od czego?

- Co uznamy za początek – parsknęła nieco gorzkim śmiechem.

- Ach, no tak, dziecko ulicy. – Zmienił gładko bieg i ruszył, gdy zapaliło się zielone światło.

- Aż tak widać? – Tym razem to w jej głosie zabrzmiała ironia.

- Powiedzmy, że brałem to pod uwagę – mruknął, zakręcając w lewo i mrużąc oczy. – Jakieś sławy na koncie? – Spojrzał na nią bezczelnie się uśmiechając. Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy jej spojrzenie spochmurniało, a usta zacisnęły się w złowrogą kreskę. – W porządku, rozumiem, my też nie lubimy o tym mówić. A ten dupek mógłby się od czasu do czasu pomylić – mruknął jakby do siebie.

- Czym wy się tak w ogóle zajmujecie? – burknęła, zsuwając się nieco w fotelu. – Narkotyki, broń?

- Pudło i pudło. – Chociaż jego oczy były skierowane na drogę, usta mężczyzny rozciągnęły się w uśmieszku.

- Czyli nie powiesz mi? – spytała, gdy nic więcej nie powiedział.

- Dowiesz się, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

- Świetnie – uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – poinformował, gdy zajechali na parking pod blokiem. – Powiem to raz – spojrzał na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem - nie wiem, czemu Uzumaki tak szybko ci zaufał, ale on rzadko się myli, a jemu ufam. Tobie nie. Jeżeli zrobisz coś nie tak, zabije cię i nawet nie drgnie mi powieka – ostrzegł mruczącym głosem, a jego oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Jakbym chciała kogoś zabić, już dawno byś nie żył, wierz mi. – parsknęła z drwiną. – Wy nie ufacie mnie, ja nie ufam wam, a wiedz, że nie tylko ty potrafisz zabijać.

Usta mężczyzny rozciągnęły się w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu.

- W porządku, chodź.

Poprowadził ją do jednej z klatek bloku. Nie był to szczyt luksusu, ale stanowczo lepszy niż jej własna nora. Uchiha zapukał w drzwi z ciemnego drewna, które po chwili się otworzyły.

- Czy ja ci nie mówiłam, że masz spadać? – Sakura uniosła brew, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Nie przypominam sobie – powiedział wolno z niezwykle seksownym uśmiechem. – Zresztą i tak dostałem rozkaz.

- Słucham?

Sasuke odsunął się tak, że Sakura mogła zobaczyć towarzyszącą mu kobietę.

- Kurwa – zaklęła z uczuciem. - Czy ja wyglądam jak pieprzony hotel?

.

* * *

.

Wszedł cicho do pomieszczenia, które rozjaśniał tylko niebieski blask komputera, a ciszę mąciło regularne klikanie klawiszy komputera. Siedzący przy biurku mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął…

- Przestaniesz się, do cholery, wiecznie tu zakradać? – mruknął Shikamaru, a pionowa zmarszczka przecięła jego czoło, lecz nie oderwał spojrzenia od monitora.

- Próbuję cię zaskoczyć, jesteś jedynym, który zawsze mnie słyszy. – Naruto oparł się o drzwi, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni.

- Mhym, miło, że traktujesz mnie jak obiekt badawczy, ale to strasznie upierdliwe, wiesz? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

- Tylko czy dowiedziałeś się już czegoś.

- Czegoś tak – mruknął, sięgając po kubek i skrzywił się, gdy okazało się, że kawa jest już zimna. – Skorzystałem z adresu przysłanego przez Tygrysa, pogrzebałem tu i tam, znalazłem jej konto bankowe, nazwisko, które nam podała jest prawdziwe, nawiasem mówiąc. Kiba sprawdza podziemie, chcemy się upewnić, że obstawiana przez nas kobieta to ona.

- Czyli jest tak jak mówiłem, wolny strzelec – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Taaa, czyli jest tak jak pomyślałeś - dobra z niej dziewczyna, hurra, tylko od czasu do czasu ładuje komuś kulkę w łeb dla kasy. – Nara uśmiechnął się krzywo do Naruto.

Uzumaki nie skomentował, tylko jego uśmiech znacznie się poszerzył.

- Jesteś pieprzonym idealistą i powinieneś się kiedyś na tym przejechać. – Wycelował w niego papierosem, po czym podsunął pod niego zapalniczkę i zaciągnął się głęboko.

- Mam dobre wyczucie. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

- Taa, i to jest cholernie wkurzające, stary. Naprawdę chcesz ją do nas wcielić, czy chciałeś wkurzyć Hyuugę i Uchihę?

- Naprawdę – zaśmiał się cicho. – Chociaż ich dwóch zabawnie się wkurza, to chcę ją mieć u nas.

- Czemu? Nie kapuje tego. – Potarł kantem dłoni policzek. – Zwykle nie bierzemy pierwszych lepszych ludzi z ulicy, a już zwłaszcza tych, którzy nie są związani z naszą sprawą.

Oczy Naruto na moment rozbłysły czerwienią, lecz ten krótki błysk zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił.

- Mam dobre przeczucia. A do tego Sasuke je potwierdził.

- Ach tak?

- Mhym. Trafnie powiedział, że ona jest starą szkołą. Jest lojalna. A takich już nie szkolą. – Uśmiechnął się nieco posępnie. – Jak się dowiesz czegoś jeszcze to daj znać, mimo wszystko trzeba ją sprawdzić, zanim tu zamieszka, inaczej Tygrys i Smok urwą mi w końcu łeb – parsknął śmiechem.


End file.
